


Before and After

by ThoughtsThatAreWeird



Series: 10 Week Writer's Challenge [4]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Birth, Children, F/M, Kid Fic, Pregnancy, labor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 13:52:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12434205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThoughtsThatAreWeird/pseuds/ThoughtsThatAreWeird
Summary: After Dan and Louise get married, some months later Louise is pregnant and Dan tries to prepare.





	Before and After

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta yet

Dan didn't take I what was happening till he held it. The child’s eyes still closed, but smiling.  
He had been slowly changing his life to work with the newborn on the way, slowly saving time and money for it, gradually getting up in the middle of the night to an alarm of a crying baby. They also got a bigger house. Just enough for 5. They also got a mini van so they won't have to worry about taking public transportation.  
They thought of many things but in never sunk. It never occurred to him what was going to happen.  
The morning before the birth everything was like a normal day. But then Louise went into labour and everything they had prepared for, all the planning, went out of the window. Dan totally forgot how to do simple things and just freaked out.  
“Dan, everything will be fine. Just help me a little.” louise said while dan was quietly screaming. She was calm though, just slowly guided him around, telling him what to do. “Grab the overnight bag in the bedroom.”  
“WHICH ONE?!?!” dan yelled as he ran to get it.  
“There is only one, honey.”  
“BUT WHAT IF THERE IS MORE THAN ONE?!?!”  
“There should only be one. It is the only bag that is packed.”  
Dan mumbled to himself “it is the only bag that is packed.” over and over again. When Dan found it he grabbed it and yelled “I FOUND IT!!!!”  
“okay that is good honey,” Louise said. “now let's go.”  
By the time they got to the hospital Dan finally calmed down and was thinking clearly. He called Phil in the drive because he was at the store, so Phil helped Dan with whatever Louise needed. Ice chips, Jello, pillows, et cetera.  
“she is ready to go into delivery.” The nurse said to dan.  
“what?” Dan said stund. Not prepared, he thought not prepared.  
“yes, we will take her to the delivery room. You can come if you want?”  
Eyes wide, Dan said “sure.”  
But Phil couldn't go into the delivery room so he went home to get prepared for the tiny human.  
After hours of work, the child finally came. And Louise said “ what should we name him?”  
“how about Dan jr.!” Dan said.  
“no, I want a heroic name  
Things happened and they wanted to keep Louise for a little longer but the child could just go home, so Dan took the baby to the house.


End file.
